


We had a Threesome and Now Everything is Shit

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry only in the end, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: “Lou, you just told me you’ve never been choked and you expect me to believe you honestly want a threesome? Because I don’t buy it.” Harry walked past Louis to open the fridge and pull out some eggs. This was not the conversation he thought he’d having at nine in the morning on a Tuesday.“I have been choked before,” Louis said coldly. “Once. I couldn’t breathe.”“Then he was doing it wrong,” Harry rolled his eyes.“See this is why a threesome would be great! You can show Jake what to do!” Ah there it was! Harry just knew that Louis was submissive in bed. He had to be – or wanted to be. He was too loud (and flamboyant in his own ways) all the time to not desire a firm hand at night. It also wasn’t surprising that Jake didn’t know what to do.Louis smirked dirtily, reaching out and slapping Harry on the bum. “Please. You can’t resist my bum and we both know it. I will resort to stripping right here. Right now.”. . .Or the one where Harry and Louis have been friends for years and Louis and his boyfriend are having bad sex, so Louis wants Harry to fix it.And, well, he kind of does.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 415





	We had a Threesome and Now Everything is Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's the thing - I am not in love with this story, but I did finish it for whatever reason. It was short and I loved the prompt, but like, eh. I didn't build up the characters as much as I usually do. So don't expect amazingness.
> 
> Also, I am American so if I got some slang wrong, sorry! I tried.

They met because they were floormates and shared a bathroom, along with the rest of the floor.

Really, they met because Harry didn’t go home for fall break. He did not have the money to waste on a full ticket across the Atlantic for only a week. Most of everyone else, who weren’t from England, traveled home. Harry thought he was the only one remaining in his floor, so it was understandable that the run in he had with Louis happened.

Despite running into everyone once or twice by the time winter came around, Harry hadn’t said more than a few words to Louis Tomlinson, the guy whose name he hadn’t yet learned. He was tempted to – the man was absolutely gorgeous – but he rarely saw him.

So it was a real shock when Harry entered the bathroom at 1 in the morning to find the delicate boy sobbing on the ground, which probably wasn’t very clean in the first place. Clearly, he didn’t care because his knees were pulled to his chest and his entire body was shaking with how hard he was crying.

His natural instincts to comfort kicked in, so Harry quickly found himself rushing toward him. “Hey, are you okay?”

The guy gasped, head jerking upward with wide, wet eyes that shone bright blue, enough to make Harry’s heart jump. After the initial shock passed, his gaze narrowed. “Do I look bloody okay?”

And oh – he was from England, too. His accent sounded farther north than Harry’s, but that explained why he was still here during break.

He dropped his head to continue crying, so Harry took a seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his body. It only made him cry harder. “Do you want to talk about it?” Caving to the contact, he shook his head into Harry’s chest. “Okay. Do you want me to distract you? I have loads of knock-knock jokes!”

The man snorted in a way that should have been unattractive – especially because he probably got snot on Harry’s shirt but who cared? – but it was closer to adorable. It had to have been the size thing. He was half a head shorter than Harry with a petite body form that would have enabled Harry to lift him onto his lap if he thought he’d have been comfortable with that. He honestly did think so, but on the off chance he was straight, Harry knew many straight men would #freakout if he did such a thing. Insecure masculinity and such.

“Okay, not knock-knock ones then…” Harry pondered his options for a second. “What did the sea do to the sky?” The smaller man let out a huff, so Harry answered for him. “It waved!”

Though his jokes normally never worked, Harry laughed and was quite shocked to find the guy wrapped in his arm sporting a wavering grin of affection. “That was bloody awful,” he snorted, wiping snot from his nose.

“It’s what I’m known for – Harry Styles – best jokes around that nobody appreciates, even those crying on the dirty bathroom floor,” Harry offered one of his cheeky grins, to which blush spread along the guy’s cheeks as he ducked his head back into Harry’s chest.

“Oops,” he said sarcastically. “My name is Louis Tomlinson, by the way.”

“Harry Styles.”

“You’ve already said that,” Louis huffed as he wiped the now-ceased tears from under his eyes. They were bloodshot, and he looked exhausted.

“Right,” Harry nodded, gazing down at Louis with confusion. “So, Louis Tomlinson, why were you crying on the bathroom floor – it’s rather unsanitary.”

Again, an affectionate smile made its way onto his face – no teeth, but it made his eyes crinkle slightly, and Harry decidedly liked that.

“Thank you, Harry. I was not aware,” Louis rolled his eyes before releasing a big sigh. “My boyfriend was over – is over – I’m not sure. Anyways, we just had sex and he, um, said he was going to fuck this other guy because apparently, I’m ‘boring’ in bed. And I just – I didn’t know – and I don’t want to – to be bad at sex – and I – I-,”

Louis was starting to hyperventilate as the sobs turned sharp and short-breathed, so Harry swept him onto his lap and cradled him, rocking back and forth and petting his hair. “Shh, breathe, Louis. It’s going to be alright. Calm down for me, yeah? Then we can talk.”

It took a minute, but finally Louis got his breathing under control. His sobs turned to sniffles, and he once again looked at Harry, this time with so much uncertainty in his eyes it broke Harry’s heart.

“Lou,” he began, nickname slipping out without his permission. “Well, at least he told you before so you all can find a solu-,”

“I tried. I told him I’d try whatever he wanted, but he just…he said he was cool,” Louis frowned, like the memory didn’t make sense. “He said he’d just go fuck him.”

“Oh,” Harry scowled, recollecting his thoughts. “I’m sorry, Louis. It sounds like he wasn’t invested in you like you surely deserve.”

Louis shrugged meekly, looking down at his lap. “We were almost together for a full year.”

That took Harry by surprise. He sucked in a breath of air at that. “Fuck.”

Louis nodded, picking at his nails. “He seriously threw that away because I’m not good in bed. I thought he loved me. We never said it, but we talked about moving in together next year.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Hey, don’t say that. I’m sure you’re good in bed. Just look at you – you’re gorgeous and fucking fit, mate.”

Louis’ lower lip projected outward. “I guess that’s not enough.”

This conversation with a previous stranger couldn’t get weirder, so Harry asked what he wanted to anyways. “Tell me about it.”

“What?”

“What was your sex like?” Harry asked. “I hate to brag, but I’m amazing at sex. Practically a professional. So. Tell me.”

Louis glared at him, red coating his cheeks more so than his eyes, so that was improvement. “Fine,” he gritted. “He liked it to be really intimate. I prefer to bottom and him top, so that wasn’t an issue. We switched positions a lot, but it was always pretty equal about who put in the work overall. And, like, unless he was lying, I gave great head.” Louis closed his eyes, voice getting shakier as he continued. “We used toys, so I don’t really get the whole boring thing. But…”

“But?” Harry asked because he wasn’t exactly sure what the issue was either. That wasn’t his type of sex, but still.

Finally, Louis looked into Harry’s eyes with finality. “But he always got aggravated with me because like intimate sex never made me cum. So he had to go harder and he always complained about it.”

Harry stared at him, at this beautiful boy with a tiny nose, sparkling eyes, long lashes, shark cheek bones, thin, kissable lips, and just an overall pixie-esque complexion and he couldn’t believe somebody would ever do this to such a person. As beautiful on the outside as he was, he was even more adorable on the inside, and Harry was sure when he wasn’t so vulnerable, he was a great person.

“He sounds like the boring one, Lou,” Harry brushed away hair from his eyes, that held a flicker of hope in them. “He’s projecting his inner thoughts onto you because he won’t admit it.”

“You think?”

Harry nodded. “Absolutely.”

Louis rested his head back on Harry’s chest, staring at the wall solemnly. “I guess I believed him because the sex never was amazing.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. If I were to bet, it sounds like you’d prefer to be submissive and have it rough, and he didn’t seem up for that.”

Louis stiffened momentarily. “Maybe,” he mused before finally pulling away. “I hardly know you. I shouldn’t have said -,”

“You can get to know me,” Harry offered. “I’m stuck here for break doing nothing too, so I’m free to hang out.”

Louis’ lips lifted. Harry still hadn’t seen a smile by him yet. “That’d be cool.”

Harry was about to suggest getting up, but then a thought hit him. “Is he still in your room?”

Louis bit his lip. “Probably. I, um, didn’t exactly kick him out. We did break up, but he claimed he ‘didn’t want me spending time with someone else for one last night.’” Louis rolled his eyes. “At least I won’t have to deal with him being possessive all the time.”

Harry smirked. “If you really want to piss him off, come spend tonight in my room. There’s a free bed calling your name.”

Louis thought about it for so long it hurt Harry. He was that afraid to piss off someone who’d crushed his heart only minutes ago.

“Okay.”

. . .

Since that night, Harry and Louis were inseparable. They did everything together. Harry introduced Louis to his friend group, which almost immediately changed Louis. He never admitted it, but Louis hinted that his ex had smothered him to the point that he never made time for the fleeting friends he had. Months later, Louis was as good as friends with Liam, Niall, and Zayn as Harry was.

It was unsurprising that Louis and Harry decided to move in together the following year.

Within the year, Louis had finally shed his major insecurities. He was much happier and cheerful. He didn’t stop himself from talking anymore. Every day, he continued to make Harry in awe of him because he was that great to be around. If he wasn’t pulling pranks and being adorable, then he was leading Harry on to a long story that was utterly pointless, or he was bossing Harry around the new apartment, telling him to clean while he ‘supervised.’ Harry should have been frustrated for his lack of help, but he found the way he was observing Harry as he worked too cute – and somewhat hot – to care.

Then, Louis met a guy who lasted more than a single night.

Harry, surprisingly, liked him well enough. He was a little boring, if he was being honest, but Louis was enough character for the both of them. Louis was loud in general, but he got even louder when Jake came over.

“Did ya know he’s a lawyer, Haz?” Louis asked after a month of seeing him.

“You don’t say? Never would have guessed after he talked about the hardships of ironing his boss’ clothes for an hour,” Harry had responded, to which Louis laughed.

Harry wasn’t quite sure what Louis saw in him. Maybe the sex was good, but then again, they shared a wall, and he hadn’t heard a peep from Louis since they got together. Before, Harry usually knew when Louis had a guy over. It was never excessive, and it went both ways.

Something must have been good between them, though, because Louis kept him around for a full year. It was a long year to Harry. There were many mornings he had to talk to Jake, and he was fine doing so. He was attractive, even if he was on the skinny and lanky side. His jawline was very pronounced, and his brown eyes and hair were always bright and clean cut.

It’d been almost a year a half at this point, and finally, Harry had to ask.

“Lou?” Harry asked one night, gazing down at the elfish boy whose head rested in his lap.

“Hmm?” He asked, smothering his face into Harry’s stomach. It was two in the morning after a few pints each. It was one of Harry’s favorite nights – Louis got very cuddly after midnight and some alcohol in his system. They always cuddled, but Louis was never as clingy as he was now.

“Do you and Jake have good sex?”

Louis snorted. “Haz, has it been so long since you got laid you’ve resorted to coming to me to get off? Last time that happened was finals week first year. I’m shocked.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “We were both plastered, and you enjoyed it. So shut up.” In reality, Harry hadn’t been all that drunk, and he had suspicions that said that Louis wasn’t either. Nevertheless, Louis woke up and called their drunken hand jobs a mistake and that they never had to talk about it again. “It has been a while though. You offering to repeat that?”

Louis snorted, a pleased smile lifting onto his lips despite his eyes still not opening. “Oh yeah. Lemme have my way with you, Hazza.”

That statement was the last thing Harry ever thought he’d hear from Louis. They used to talk about sex a lot, back in the beginnings of their friendship and usually with a good amount of weed in their systems. Louis was most definitely a bottom, which he never denied, but Harry had a good hunch that Louis was a lot kinky and a tad submissive in the bedroom – and he had no idea about it. Harry asked if he liked being told what to do in bed, and Louis had responded with utter shock at the notion.

Which. No. That was the reaction of someone who’d never delved into that stuff.

“Nah. I think I’d just pin you down and fuck your face instead.”

Louis stiffened, mouth dropping open. “Jesus, Haz – why do you say shit like that?”

Harry shrugged. “It’s just what I’d do. Or I’d choke you while I fucked you against the wall. That’d be wicked shit there.”

“You’re fucked in the head, Haz,” Louis fanned his face, eyes staring in horror at the ceiling. With a smirk on his lips, Harry leaned over Louis’ red face to ensure he was looking at him.

“My question still stands. How is sex with Jake and you? Because I never hear you screaming. You used to always scream at least once when you came with your hookups. Still kind of a low number for a bottom, to be honest…”

Louis scowled. “What are you? Some sex expert? Fuck off, Harry. None of your business. Besides, we mix it up pretty equally…”

Harry grinned. “Aw, I’ve hit a sore spot. How bad is it?”

Louis faltered, building up a snarky retort in his brain, but then his expression sagged into a desolate one. It hurt to see. “It’s not bad. It’s just…”

“Not great?”

Louis nodded. “I think I love him, you know? So sex isn’t important. It’s okay.”

“Sex is so important,” Harry said. “If you can’t talk to him about what you want in the bedroom, there’s an issue.”

Louis bit his lip. “You think?”

Harry nodded. “You deserve someone to give you everything you want. So what is it you want?”

As he contemplated the idea, Louis’ hand ran down Harry’s cheek, sending off a sputtering in his heart. Finally, he sighed sadly. “I haven’t got a clue. I don’t like having to figure it out. I kinda wish he’d just know. Or take what he wants. God, we just do the same shit.”

There it was. “Then ask him for something else.”

When Harry said to ask him for something else, he literally could have meant a thousand things. He could have asked to be tied up, or choked, or fucked upside down. He literally could have asked for anything but what he asked for.

Honestly, Harry couldn’t believe he asked for this. If he hadn’t asked for something else before, he seriously took a giant leap on this request.

“What do you mean no? Haz, I know for a fact you’ve always wanted a threesome. It’s our last semester in uni, so we kind of have to have had one by this point!” Louis exclaimed with wide eyes and an extra large smile, all of which only made Harry snort and laugh harder.

“Lou, you just told me you’ve never been choked and you expect me to believe you honestly want a threesome? Because I don’t buy it.” Harry walked past Louis to open the fridge and pull out some eggs. This was not the conversation he thought he’d having at nine in the morning on a Tuesday.

“I have been choked before,” Louis said coldly. “Once. I couldn’t breathe.”

“Then he was doing it wrong,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“See this is why a threesome would be great! You can show Jake what to do!” Ah there it was! Harry just knew that Louis was submissive in bed. He had to be – or wanted to be. He was too loud (and flamboyant in his own ways) all the time to not desire a firm hand at night. It also wasn’t surprising that Jake didn’t know what to do.

Louis smirked dirtily, reaching out and slapping Harry on the bum. “Please. You can’t resist my bum and we both know it. I will resort to stripping right here. Right now."

Just tossing that image into his brain made Harry tense, and he could hear Louis giggle because of it. Then the reminder that if he agreed to this threesome he’d finally get to touch Louis in ways he’d only dreamed up and feel his arse first hand jumped into his mind.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke because he didn’t see how this could have any good outcome by the end of it.

“Jake wants to, too?”

“Yes!” Louis squealed, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. He was warm, feeling soft and good against his firm back muscles. “He’s always found you hot. Thought you knew that, love?”

Harry snorted. “Louis, I don’t know how he picked you up. The man can’t flirt to save his life.”

Louis laughed, freely and excitedly. “I made the first move on him, remember?”

Harry really didn’t remember. Louis didn’t gush much about his relationship, which was surprising because Harry always picked him out to be the type to talk non-stop about someone he loved. In reality, Jake only came up when Jake was around or Harry asked.

Once his eggs were done, Harry faced Louis with a sigh. “How do you want to do this? We all fuck each other? He does what I say to you and then I join in? We take turns? Like there’s a lot of different dynamics.”

Louis’ face scrunched, clearly unsure with all of them.

Harry stepped forward, towering over Louis with a wide, dimple-dashing smile. “Or. We fuck you at the same time. Use you like our little bitch. Mouth. Arse. All for us.”

Louis blanched, and then his face flooded with color. Harry had never seen his pupils so wide before, and then he was frantically shaking his head up and down. “Y-yes! That. Please.” His voice cracked, and it was really hot.

Harry grinned. “Begging for it already. Good boy.”

Louis stumbled back against the counter, eyes closing as he took a deep breath. “Holy fuck, Harry.”

Picking up his plate of eggs, Harry gave Louis a wink as he passed. Louis was in for the time of his life. And he guessed Jake would be a bonus. Or a con. Whatever.

. . .

Harry had expected Louis to prepare Jake in one way or another. Instead, when he came over the following Saturday night, he smoothed back his hair and grinned, “So is Harry fucking us both or…?”

Harry glared at Louis, elbowing him, who only winked and elbowed him back hard enough to leave a bruise. “Lou and I talked about us both fucking him at the same time.”

“Hmm, gonna double penetrate me?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows before throwing his head back laughing. Honestly, Harry couldn’t wait to have his hands on him. He needed to learn to quell his inner manic side, and Harry had plenty of ideas on how to do that.

“Maybe. Don’t know if you can take that, though,” Harry huffed. His eyes roamed to Jake, whose eyes were unfocused, so Harry snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Do you know what I mean? He blows one of us while the other fucks him from behind. We switch. We’ll build up to that, but are you good with that?”

Jake thought on it for a second before finally nodding. He seemed a little perturbed gauging by the lack of lines around his eyes when he offered up a smile, but Louis had the biggest grin on his face, so Harry didn’t care. He could fuck them both if he truly wanted, but he didn’t. Jake was cute, but his ass was small and he wasn’t the snarky little bottom Harry knew Louis could be.

“Let’s do it!” Louis licked his lips hungrily, a dirty expression in his eyes that Harry was dying to eat alive. “Shots first anyone?”

After they all took three or four shots before Louis suggested moving back to his room. By now, Harry’s blood was pumping. He’d known Louis for so long and never once got to even kiss his lips. It was a crime.

“H-how do we start?” Jake gulped as Harry sat down on the bed. He surveyed the two men standing before him with a smirk.

“Like this,” Harry quipped quickly before he grabbed Louis’ hips and pulled him between his legs. Their lips connected hotly, kissing slowly into each other’s mouths as their hands wandered. Louis’ tongue licked into Harry’s mouth, and in response, Harry took his hand back and slapped his bum roughly, making Louis moan and fall further into him.

As little as Harry wanted to, he broke apart momentarily and motioned Jake forward. Sitting next to Harry, Jake timidly started kissing along Louis’ neck. For a brief moment, Harry could not figure out how Jake was a decent top without having some form of confidence. It got on his nerves. This was quickly turning from a threesome into a lesson, but for Louis, he didn’t care. Louis deserved someone who could toss him around like he clearly craved.

Harry took Louis’ hand and placed it over Jake’s dick. He broke apart from his lips to kiss down Louis’ neck, eyes locking with Jake’s. “He’s got a great arse,” Harry groaned. “Just waiting for us to stretch open and fuck. Hard.”

Jake sputtered for moment, and Louis let out a sigh so desperate he started rutting against Harry’s leg. Without thinking about it, Harry smacked his thigh hard enough to leave marks if he were naked. “Stop that. We’ll get you off. You. Don’t. Touch.”

Louis moaned, eyes rolling back as he fell further into Harry’s arms. Warmth spread in Harry’s gut. Louis was so affected by his words. He was practically shaking, so Harry took it a step further.

“Get off,” he said sharply. “Undress yourself. Hands and knees afterward.”

While Louis hurriedly started undressing, Harry grabbed Jake and pulled him in for a kiss, taking his hand and encouraging him to rub Harry’s cock. It didn’t matter – he was already quite hard from feeling Louis panting against him. Kissing Jake wasn’t bad, even if he opted for slower than fast pace, there was passion.

When Harry released him, Jake looked at him in question of the next step. It got on his nerves. They were supposed to be dominated Louis, and Jake was over here with less to do or say than Louis. “Talk to him like he’s not here. Or like he’s here just for us to use. Dominate him.”

Jake frowned. “Isn’t that mean?”

Louis had finally finished getting undressed, and he was such a sight. Moving toward the bed, Louis sent them both a smirk. Harry couldn’t resist standing up and grabbing Louis roughly. After a hungry kiss that ended with him sucking a mark on his neck, Harry suddenly stopped and shoved him back on the bed, earning a shocked squeak from Louis.

“That’s what he wants,” Harry looked smugly at Jake, who seemed to make a mental note of that and crawled up the bed. They both quickly shed their clothes“You want to fuck his hole or mouth first?”

Louis squirmed on the bed as Harry nosed breathily down his neck. Then, Harry turned him onto his hands and knees. “I’ll fuck him. Really hard,” Jake said, grabbing the lube by the beside. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yeah? Have him begging for it?” Harry smirked as he moved between Louis’ arms. Louis looked up at him in question, eyes falsely innocent and wide. “What you staring at me for? Get to work.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis mumbled, moving downward, but that wouldn’t do. Harry wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him back up, forcing his eyes to lock with Harry’s.

“Did I say you could talk?”

“Oh god,” Louis moaned as Harry released his grip, and then he started squirming as Jake fingered him. “Please, Harry. Lemme suck you.”

Harry smirked with a deliberate nod. Louis’ lips were small, but they wrapped around his cock without hesitation. He began slow, tongue lapping at his head and toying with his foreskin, enough to have Harry ready to fuck up into him. Then, as Jake began to fuck him – even though that was a horribly short prep time in Harry’s mind – Louis sped up, almost without his will. At some point, he popped off so he could let out a small whimper.

“Keep sucking, baby,” Harry leaned down and whispered in his ear, making Louis groan and fall back onto his dick, licking hungrily at the precum gathered on the tip. Harry fisted his hand in his hair to control the speed, keeping him slow despite how fast Jake was fucking into him. With his other hand, his fingers grazed across Louis’ pert little nipples. It was enough to have him bucking slightly into his mouth. His eyes watched as Jake fucking into Louis. It was a little more robotic than what Harry would prefer, but it was still so fucking hot.

“Gotta switch soon. I need to feel his tight little hole,” Harry pinched harder on the nipple, and Louis moaned into his dick, letting off vibrations that threatened to send Harry over the edge. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was good at giving head all those years ago.

“I’m about to cum,” Jake panted, eyes shut tight, and just…what.

“Hold off,” Harry huffed. It’d only been maybe fifteen minutes.

“Can’t,” Jake said in such a high voice Harry flinched back. That was not attractive. He had a pretty face, and some fit muscles, but that was not attractive.

Not feeling like watching him finish, he turned his angry gaze on Louis, giving him a look that said, ‘This is your fault for choosing a shitty partner.’

Jake came with a high-pitched whine, body draped over top of Louis, who popped off with a frustrated pout. Good. He hadn’t come yet, too.

“Sorry. Your dirty talk got to me,” Jake pushed himself up and rolled to the side of Louis, eyes closing. “I’ll just watch from here. Have at him.”

Oh, so now he felt like degrading him. A little late for that.

“Sweet,” Harry muttered before grabbing Louis and pulling him to rest on his lap. His eyes were glossy and black and questioning. “How you doing, Lou?”

Weakly, his lips lifted in a slight smirk. “Would be better with your dick inside me.”

“You’re such a slut for dick,” Harry’s hand came down on his bum, savoring the thick, firm feel of it beneath his hand. Louis jumped, stifling a moan to keep eye contact with Harry. “For my dick, yeah?” Louis was nodding desperately as Harry slipped two fingers into him. Jake had slathered him in lube, a little too much for Harry’s liking.

Louis was tight, and warm, and he felt like heaven in his hands. “Harry. Please,” Louis whined, head falling against Harry’s chest.

Suddenly, Harry flipped them around, slamming Louis onto the bed. His fingers plunged back into Louis, eliciting a scream of euphoria from Louis. Harry wasn’t gentle about finding his prostate. He wasn’t going to be gentle about anything tonight. If this was his one time of getting to fuck Louis, he was taking advantage of it. Even if it killed him in the long run.

Harry kissed him, pressing his body directly against Louis’. He inserted a third finger, brushing relentlessly against Louis’ prostate. Every inch of Harry’s body felt like it was on fire. “Fuck me, Haz.”

Harry withdrew his hand only to wrap it around his throat, lightly. “Have you been good for me? Do you deserve it, Lou?”

Louis nodded desperately, back arching into Harry, rolling against his leaking cock. Harry tightened his hand around his neck, grinning at the way his eyes fluttered.

“Fuck him alreadyyyy,” Jake whined, and Harry looked at him dangerously. “Or not,” he squeaked, “Maybe I’ll get hard again and join in!”

Harry didn’t want that, so he let go and grabbed a condom, hurrying to slick himself up. Once he was ready, Harry pressed his head against his hole, eyes locking with Louis to ensure he was ready. He gave an innocent nod, and then Harry pushed in.

He felt overwhelmed, completely surrounded. Louis was so tight, and Harry really was concerned this would be over before he had any fun. “Tight little ass,” Harry leaned over and spoke into his ear. “Be loud for me, Lou.”

Then, Harry pulled halfway out and slammed back in with no restraint. Louis’ mouth dropped open, a tiny whimper escaping, but Harry didn’t give him time to recover. He thrust back into him again, licking along his ear with the occasional bite.

“Look so good like this, Lou, all desperate for me.”

“H-H-Harry,” Louis moaned, fingers digging into his back hard enough to leave marks, so in response, Harry pushed himself up, changing the angle and wrapping a hand around Louis’ throat.

“You feel so good, Lou,” Harry grunted as he tightened his grip. Louis’ mouth hung open, eyes closing as he gasped for air. It brought a sadistic pleasure out in Harry, making him smirk hotly as he pounded into Louis. He must be hitting his prostate directly because even with Harry’s hands wrapped firmly around his throat, Louis was screaming.

“Haz – ah – yes – fuck -” Louis’ eyes slid open, connecting with Harry’s with a sultry stare that made the warm feeling in Harry’s gut grow. His words came out in a raspy tone. “Fuck…Daddy…”

“Holy fuck,” Harry came with a shout, unexpectedly and completely unplanned. His body felt like it was electrified and floating, and his eyes were locked on Louis. When he came down from his high, he quickly fucked into Louis, tightening his grip around his throat and digging his other hand into his hip.

“I’m close…”

“Gonna come for daddy?” Harry smirked, only half hoping he would come soon. If he didn’t, he’d eat him out, and honestly, he would have been doing that then and there if he weren’t utterly exhausted. Louis nodded, eyes rolling to the back of his head, so Harry lead back over him, one hand rolling into his dick, and he breathed into his ear, “Come.”

Louis let out a soft, high-pitched moan that echoed in Harry’s ears, sounding the like the best tune ever. And Harry made that happen.

“Fuck. That looked fun,” Jake whistled. “I need a shower.” Without any more pause, Jake walked out of the room and into the shower.

Harry really was starting to dislike this guy.

He picked himself off of Louis, sliding out as carefully as he could, but Louis still let out a pained whimper, eyes fluttering. Harry quickly grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned up the cum as much as he could. Then, he wrapped Louis up in his arms, holding him against his chest tightly.

“Hey,” he whispered, watching as Louis’ eyes focused on his. He offered a tentative smile. “Alrigh’?”

A smile broke across his face – drowsy and delayed but pure. “So good,” he rasped, hands pulling Harry impossibly closer, so he opted to let his head rest over his shoulder, pressing the occasional kiss here and there. “Amazing. Should do it again.”

Harry snorted. “You were amazing,” he mused. “I dunno ab Jake. He wasn’t big into dominating.”

Louis stiffened, but then he pulled back with a giant grin. “Is that what you did? All the talk and choking?”

Harry nodded, eyes gazing over his messy hair and bright eyes and defined cheekbones. He was beautiful. “Like it?” He nodded, biting his lip in a way that threatened to make Harry hard again. “Shouldn’t have even asked. You called me daddy all on your own. God, Lou, I’d bet you’re so submissive you’d be begging me to slap you across the face after a couple of rounds.”

A grin of disbelief crossed his expression, but it quickly faded into curiosity. “How?”

Harry shrugged. “On one of your more annoying days where all you want to do is pranks me? Yeah, I definitely I could get you riled up enough to be begging to be punished.” Color flooded his cheeks, and his eyes settled on Harry’s chest tattoos, so he knew this was affecting him. “I’d start by taking a paddle to your bum.” For emphasis, he grabbed his butt, pulling them both closer while making Louis release a puff of air. “Then, I’d-,”

A throat cleared from the corridor doorway. Harry and Louis both looked up, and it took Harry a few minutes too long to remove his hand and scoot minutely away from Louis, just enough so that it didn’t look like they were in the middle of making out. “Don’t you have your own bed here?” Jake rubbed at his eyes before crawling directly between them.

Harry snorted, looking at Louis over Jake’s shoulder with disbelief. It was quite possessive so quickly after they all had a threesome. “Right. Cheers, mates,” Harry rolled his eyes as he walked to the door, looking back around at them once more. Louis had Jake’s head pressed against his torso, hands idly playing with his hair, but his eyes were pointed in Harry’s general direction – unfocused though, which was a little comforting. As badly as it sounded, if Harry wasn’t totally happy, then at least Louis was in a similar but different boat.

He went to sleep that night with very mixed emotions.

. . .

Knowing Louis always loved bacon and eggs in the morning, Harry woke up and began cooking those up. He made himself some avocado toast and picked at the eggs. Jake could pick from Louis’ food – Harry really wasn’t that concerned. The man himself came hurrying out of Louis’ room around 8:30 – far too early for Louis to even think about getting up.

“Food?”

“Not done yet,” Harry quipped.

“That’s a lot of food for one person,” Jake eyed the stove.

“I cook for Louis most of the time,” Harry shrugged, turning to look at Jake, who was frowning at all the food. “He can’t cook to save his life, you know?”

“Yeah. Just a lot of food,” Jake scowled. “You’re gonna make him fat.”

“You can talk to him about that. This is all he eats,” Harry gritted his teeth. Did it really matter if he got a little fatter? Harry couldn’t imagine a few more pounds would make someone love Louis less. It wouldn’t for him. “Haven’t you ever cooked for him?”

Jake shook his head. “I don’t cook.”

“Oh.”

Jake milled around the kitchen for a good five minutes before he found the awkwardness to be too much. “Look, Harry, um, you know that was a one time thing, right?”

Oh, he was going to kill Louis for having such a weird boyfriend and forcing him to have this conversation. He knew they were both actors and bonded over that, but surely Louis saw how awkward this guy was, right?

“No. I was under the impression we were going to have a polygamous relationship. Don’t break my heart, Jakey!” Harry feigned heartbreak, earning a laugh from the hallway where Louis was standing, half asleep and hair disheveled.

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose before looking between them. “Very funny, Harry. Alright, as long as you get that Louis’ my boyfriend – not yours.”

“Jake, lay off,” Louis skipped over to Harry and gave him a peck on his shoulder that made his heart jump into his throat.

“Fine with me,” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, loving the way he fit perfectly into his side. “As long as you know he’s my best friend – not yours.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jake crossed his arms in anger, so Louis patted Harry’s hip once before making his way over to him. It made Harry’s stomach turn to see Louis snog Jake so theatrically.

“It means Haz is just as important to me as you are. Only you get to fuck me.”

“Or you fuck me,” Jake huffed in reminder, and Harry wanted to laugh but reigned himself in. It was just a laugh picturing Louis fuck anyone when he so clearly never wanted to. “I’ll see you later, love.”

“Bye,” Louis gave him a quick peck, watching him leave before he made his way back over to Harry. He took one look at the judgement in his expression before sighing. “What?”

“Why are you dating him, Louis?” Harry groaned as he made Louis a plate of food.

“I thought you liked him,” he pouted while he sat down at the counter, facing Harry. “I like him. We can talk for hours about plays and stuff. You just had a threesome with him, and now you’re telling me you don’t like him?”

Harry’s lower lip puffed out. “No. He and I had a threesome with you. It’s different.”

“I don’t see how, love,” Louis giggled into his glass of milk. It left a little mustache on him, making his amused expression even more adorable. Harry reached forward and wiped it away, smirking slightly at the blush that ran across his cheeks.

“All I’m saying is that after last night, I can tell you for certain that you need a dom.” Harry met Louis’ eyes. For once, they seemed open to the possibility that Harry was right, which was an uncommon occurrence. One of their favorite things to do was debate about shit because Louis refused to ever back down, and he was cute when he was angry. “Jake is not a dom. He’s more of a submissive bottom, if you ask me.”

“He’s versatile-,”

“I don’t fucking care what he is, Lou,” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Can you at least agree with me that he’s not a dom?”

Louis hesitated for a good half minute before he finally sighed. “Yeah.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. He didn’t know what good getting him to say that was, but it felt nice to hear. It made the blood rushing in his head calm down.

“I like him, though. Do you think he can learn to be dom? I mean, just because I want that maybe I don’t need that, right?” Louis murmured, sounding more helpless than he had last night. Now Harry felt a little guilty. Maybe he was pushing his feelings on him too hard. Despite wanting to be with Louis since the literal day they met, maybe Harry truly didn’t know what was best for him (unlikely) and he was just causing Louis unnecessary pain. That thought hurt so bad Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close.

“Maybe,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Lou. I just want you to be happy. Are you happy with sex with Jake?” The boy wrapped in his arms gave a meek shrug. “Dunno what that means, but now Jake knows how to be more dominant. Talk to him about it.”

“Right,” Louis sighed, pulling away with a misty gaze to look at Harry. “You’d think after this shit-show of a dog fight this morning he’d be more possessive in bed.”

Harry let out a honking laugh that truly only Louis could produce. It made Louis grin, eyes alight with mischief. “God, you’re hilarious.”

“I know.”

. . .

For some reason, Harry thought things would change. There was just some feeling after that morning that things would be different. That Louis would leave Jake. That he’d realize he had feelings for Harry. That they’d have sex all the time – that Harry could show Louis that one night was just the beginning of what he had in mind to do to Louis. That he’d finally say the words aloud to Louis that have been dying to burst from his ribcage.

None of that happened.

Instead, it was like they’d fallen more in love. Jake came over more often. They cuddled more. They showed more PDA. Jake was invited to more hang outs with just the five of them – Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Harry – that had been getting together since the beginning of sophomore year. It was like they’d hit a whole new honeymoon phase, and it was sickening.

The only thing they did less of was sex.

Harry hadn’t heard them have sex more than twice within the last month – and they never went to Jake’s place because he lived with his mom and commuted to Uni. It may have been weird that he was listening closer to hear sounds of sex, but he didn’t care. It was getting on his nerve.

How could they be so happy without having any sex?

Louis always seemed exhausted after every time Jake came over, and when he wasn’t over, he never let the conversation get too deep or the time spent together too long. Harry couldn’t remember the last time they sat down to watch a movie together, let alone the last time they cuddled.

He felt like he was crawling out of his skin because of it. Harry didn’t realize he needed this much contact all the time. It felt like he wasn’t even in his own body – like he was some animal. And it was all consuming. In class. Running. Even when he was partying.

It wasn’t a big party, but it was in his and Louis’ home, and all their friends were around. Harry should have been busy being a good host and talking to his friends. Instead, he was staring. He was staring at Louis and Jake as they had a fight on the fire escape.

“I’m a horrible person,” Harry groaned, head falling on Niall’s shoulder. The Irishman followed his gaze and snorted, petting his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“You should have told him years ago, mate,” Niall chided. “I thought you were doing better with it. You even said you liked Jake two months ago.”

“Yeah,” he said through gritted teeth. Louis threw his arms up and began walking back inside, but something made him stop. When he turned around and wiped at Jake’s cheeks, Harry realized he’d pulled out the tears. He was a cry baby. “That was when I thought Louis was getting fucked like he deserved.”

“And you know differently now?”

Harry nodded glumly. “Yeah. They’re both bottoms, Niall. Like, I can just tell. Neither actually wants to top.”

“You don’t think they would have worked something out? If you love someone…”

“Give it a rest, Niall. They’re not in love!”

“Yeah? Prove it,” Niall chortled. “Bet you ten quid they both say they’re in love.”

Harry knew for a fact he never heard Louis say that. Even when they were talking weeks ago, he said he liked him a lot – not love. Sure, when they were tossing conversation around with the guys, Jake had talked about being in love, and Louis would hum in agreement. Harry had a hunch he’d never say it outright himself.

“Alright. You ask Jake. He’ll say yes. I want to ask Louis. Just…hang out by the window.”

Jake had already made his way inside. His eyes were red and his fists were clenched, but it didn’t stop Niall from going over and asking him if he still loved Louis despite their fight. As expected, he said “Duh. Get your nose out of our business.”

“Well that was fun,” Niall scratched the back of his neck, cheeks flaming red. Harry felt a little bad for him. Jake didn’t need to take out his short comings against Niall – Niall almost never did a single thing worth snapping at.

“Now I’m gonna have some fun. Listen and learn, mate,” Harry clamped his hand around Niall and patted his chest, pulling him closer to the window. They both finished their drinks, Harry grabbing two more pints, and then only Harry escaped out of the window.

It smelled like cold winter air and cigarettes. Harry sidled next to Louis, not saying a word, only offering up the second drink in his hand. “Alright, Lou?”

A small sniffle escaped his nose. “Of course.”

“What were you fighting about?”

Louis snorted, full of snot and mucus. It should have been gross, but it wasn’t. “Well, Haz,” he said, dramatically grabbing the beer and chugging half of it, “if you couldn’t tell, I’m quite drunk. So I asked him why he was ‘such a bitch’ in the bedroom. Naturally, he called me…”

“What?” Harry growled, arm pulling Louis into his side protectively. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. They didn’t fight often, but Jake’s temper was short to trigger, and Louis had a gift at setting off people’s tempers. “What did he say to you, Lou?”

“He told me to stop being a slut. Said it was…annoying.” Louis sniffled again, making Harry hold him tighter against himself.

“Lou…” Harry spoke against his head. “He’s wrong, you know. A lot of people want to be manhandled and dominated, Lou. And that’s hot. It’s so fucking hot, and he has no idea how lucky he is to have a boyfriend who’s into that. That’s the last thing from annoying.”

It was silent for a while. They stood there watching the busy streets below. Most people were heading out to the pubs around now, and Harry suspected by the time they made it back inside, half the people would be gone.

“Lou?” Harry finally breathed. Louis looked up, not moving from Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist in the slightest. It only made Harry a little bit lightheaded. “Do you love him? Jake, I mean.”

It took Louis longer than Harry had hoped for an answer. His eyes projected all the deliberation he had that tore every heart string that Harry had. “No. I want to say yes…because then it would make sense, you know, me staying with him despite sex not working between us. But he doesn’t make me feel things.”

He’d accomplished Niall’s mission, but Harry wasn’t expecting all of that information. Maybe Louis was a little tipsy because he hadn’t mentioned a word of this to Harry all month, and it’d been killing him.

“Feel things like what?” Harry’s hand brushed hair behind his ear, noticing the way his body shivered. Harry had a sickeningly good idea of what he meant, but he wanted to hear Louis say it. He had to hear it.

“Wanted,” Louis bit his lip, eyes searching Harry’s for understanding. Their bodies were pressed against each other’s in what was once a hug, but now Harry felt like it was more. Maybe he was reading into it. Maybe the drunk part of his brain was being fooled, but he didn’t care. “Alive.”

Harry leaned down just slightly, lips grazing his ear and eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. “Like if I pinned you against the wall and fucked you until you begged me to stop?”

Louis gasped, head turning to burn a state into Harry’s gaze. His eyes were cautious and dark and misty. “You wouldn’t…there are people around.”

Harry smirked, face drawing nearer to the smell of cranberries on his breath. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He wanted to kiss him now and never stop. “You want to bet?”

There was a brief pause before Louis’ face tilted upward, and then the words, “Try me,” were whispered, and it was all a torrent of tension from then on.

Immediately, Harry shoved Louis against the wall, forearm pressed against his throat, and breathed against his neck, “You don’t know what you just started, Lou.”

Louis whimpered slightly, body squirming against Harry’s, and then his sounds were stolen by Harry’s mouth slamming against his. The kiss was hard, lips crushing against each other as their hands ran desperately down their bodies. Harry’s landed on his butt, giving him a firm squeeze that sent all the blood focusing in one area of his body.

“The things I’d do to your arse,” Harry growled, moving to latch onto Louis’ neck. He was panting into his skin, kissing him like his life depended on it. Louis’ fingers wound in Harry’s curls, pulling harshly on them as his head fell back in a moan. “I’d tease you so long, babe, you’d be in tears before I fucked you.”

“Harry,” Louis whined, head coming up and demanding his lips. His legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulling him in closer so that Louis could grind up into him. He was so hard all Harry could think about was dropping to his knees and sucking him off. “Please.”

“You think your begging is enough?” Harry’s fingers dug into the flesh of his bum, enough to hurt. “No, baby, you need spanked. You’ve not been good for daddy, have you?”

His eyes were wide as he shook his head. “N-no.”

Harry snickered as his lips captured Louis’ again, who was so dazed he was struggling to keep up. His tongue slipped into his mouth, distracting Louis as his hand slipped into his jeans, thumb brushing against his hole. “If you were mine…you would never be walking straight, babe.”

“I’m yours,” Louis moaned, and then they both stilled, too aware of the words that just slipped out of his mouth. Harry raised an eyebrow, unsure where to go from there. He was unsure about this entire moment. “O-oh. Let me down.”

“Lou,” Harry chastised, begging him not to do this. That wasn’t a good tone. That was a tone that said Harry was in for another month – or longer – of avoidance from his best friend.

“Harry. Let me go,” Louis shoved against him, but Harry only tightened his hold.

“We should talk about this, Louis,” Harry insisted, eyes trying and failing to catch Louis’.

“We really shouldn’t. I have a boyfriend, and he’s not you. We were drunk. Leave it at that,” Louis broke free of Harry’s grip and stormed toward the open window. Inside, loud laughter could be heard – such a happy environment compared to out here. Harry grabbed his wrist again, spinning him to face him.

“That could be me, Lou” Harry begged. “Give me a chance.”

“To do what, Harry? To fuck up our friendship? To break my heart?” Louis spat with more venom than Harry had heard directed at him in a long time. “No thanks. I’ll pass.”

“Break your heart?” Harry snorted. This whole situation felt so unfair he couldn’t stand it. It was making him angry at how wrong Louis was. “I love you, Louis. More than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. So you walk away now, and sure, my heart will be the only one breaking.”

It was as if he’d slapped Louis across the face. “Harry – we’re best friends. We can’t risk-,”

“We threw that out the window from the first time we kissed, Lou. Don’t be daft.”

Louis threw his head back in a sharp, cold laugh. “Daft? Harry! You’ve never been in a single relationship in your life! Daft? I’m trying to keep myself from unavoidable heartbreak.”

“What good comes out of being safe?” Harry asked, staring at Louis with heat that could melt a glacier. He wanted an answer. He wanted to hear Louis say he’d rather be safe than risk it all, but no answer came. All Louis did was clench his jaw and stare angrier at Harry. “Fine. Be a coward, but just so you know, I’ve never dated anyone because they weren’t you.”

Louis tossed his hands up. “Perfect, Haz! I’ve always wanted to be in romcom! Love it!” He continued laughing, like this was the funniest moment of his life, and Harry just couldn’t take it. So he gave Louis one last disgusted look before shoving past him.

Niall grabbed him and started laughing. “Yeah, I’d say you won that bet.”

“Fuck off,” Harry growled, shoving the money right back at Niall. He didn’t care that there were still people around. He didn’t care people were having fun. All he heard was laughter – from Niall, from his friends…from Louis. And Louis’ laughter was what stung. He laughed in the name of love. He laughed as Harry finally admitted his love for him. It was such a joke to him. It was so out of question that he could laugh in Harry’s face!

Maybe Louis knew what he was talking about, though, because the pain Harry felt in that moment was enough to cripple him on the spot.

Instead, he walked over to the liquor and took a five second swig, and after he finished coughing from that, he took another swig, and he kept at that until it tasted like water.

And that was the night.

. . .

Harry woke up with his face on the bathroom floor and someone pounding against the door. It took him a few moments to gather his whereabouts, and in that time, the pounding only increased.

“Open the fucking door, Harry!”

It was Jake yelling, which only made Harry’s stomach turn even more. He was still out of it, not even attempting to try to piece together the night. All he knew was the immediate concern, and that seemed to be that Jake desperately had to piss.

“One moment,” he said, groaning at the slurred sound to it. When he moved, the whole room spun. Was it possible to be both still drunk and hungover at the same time? When he made it to the door, he was sweating and his stomach was churning. “Sorry. I -,”

Jake’s fist connected with his cheek before Harry’s eyes even focused on his face. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” His fist connected in the exact same spot, and this time, Harry actually felt it. It was like the weight of the sky had been dropped directly on his head. His pulse was pounding so loud he couldn’t see, which didn’t make sense except to Harry. “You don’t go kissing my boyfriend, Styles? You’re a self-righteous home-wrecker, you fucking arsehole! You can’t just-,”

Harry had been trying his very hardest to keep upright and not get sick, but he did get sick. He threw up all over Jake’s trousers and feet.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Jake said, and then he slammed Harry back, which wasn’t good because it only made him need to throw up more. He hurriedly turned to the toilet and vomited into the cold bowl.

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned, but Harry couldn’t place exactly where he was. “Jake, what are you still doing here?”

“The whore you fucked threw up all over me. Real prize winner you’ve got there.”

“Jake, I told you -,” Harry started puking again, and if the sounds were extra obscene, nobody had to know. “Not right now. Harry’s sick.” To his utter surprise, Louis moved around Jake and knelt by Harry’s side. His dainty hands brushed his hair back, which was nice because somehow, they were clean thus far.

“He fucking got sick on me, Lou! How are you taking his side?”

If he wasn’t on his own side, Harry would have raised that question himself. He was so confused about what was going on. There were hazy memories of last night, but he didn’t recall fucking Louis like Jake said, and he knew he remembered monumental moments like that.

“Hold on, babe. Let it all out. I’m gonna talk to Jake again.”

Louis tied his hair up in a hair holder in a neat fashion that only those with younger sisters could manage, and then he was shoving Jake out the door. The sounds of their shouting match could be heard even over Harry’s retching.

“I don’t love you like I love him!” Louis yelled, making Harry will himself to not vomit again just so he could hear more clearly.

“He was lying, Lou! Nobody loves people like that. How stupid are you to buy into-?”

“It doesn’t matter! If I love him, what he feels doesn’t matter because you’re not him and you’ll never be him!”

It was so silent Harry could hear the sound of the vomit churning in his stomach.

“You’re making a big mistake, Louis.”

The front door slammed shut seconds later, and then Louis reappeared, cautiously knealing beside Harry. His hand ran up and down his back, and even though Harry was decently sure he was going to vomit again, he looked up with far too much hope in his eyes. “You love me?”

“I-,”

Before he could respond, Harry vomited into the toilet again. When the ringing in his ears calmed down, Harry could hear Louis giggling.

“Maybe when you don’t reek of vomit and vodka,” Louis snickered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “But even then, I guess I do.”

Finally feeling like he was done, Harry slumped back against the bathtub and glared at Louis. “Least romantic time to tell me.” Louis grinned and handed him a cup of water. “And where was this last night?”

His smile fell from his face. “You remember what I said?”

After a long gulp, Harry raised his glass in cheers and said with a tight smile, “Every bit, including how I’m basically incapable of love in your eyes. Loved that one. That probably caused shots five through the end alone.”

“You are surprisingly funny today, Haz,” Louis rolled his eyes, offering Harry a hand up. “I’m sorry for that. All of it.”

“What made you change your mind?”

Louis shifted on his feet, rubbing his arm petulantly. “Can we have this conversation after you shower and I clean up the vomit? I’d really like to finish it by snogging you…”

That was enough to relieve the pressure in Harry’s chest. A softer smile slid onto his lips, and he stepped back. “We could, but I was going to invite you to shower with me regardless of the conversation…”

Louis’ mouth dropped open, forming a perfect ‘O’ shape that made dirty images appear in Harry’s mind. “Harry!”

His stomach lurched again, and even though he was done vomiting, it did not feel well. “Actually, I feel like shit. How about I shower, you confess your undying love for me-,”

“Not what I would call it.”

“-and then we have a cuddle day.”

“Deal.”

. . .

Louis had a lot of questions.

“Do we need a contract like Christian Grey?”

“Will it hurt when you spank me?

“Will you control, like, everything in my life? Because I don’t like that.”

“I do everything you say? That sounds like a task.”

Of course, Harry had an answer to all his questions.

“I really don’t think so.”

“Yes, but you’ll like it. If you don’t, I’ll stop.”

“Definitely not. Just in the bedroom.”

“If you don’t, I’ll punish you. Take your pick.”

And of course, Harry pulled Louis close and nuzzled into his neck. “It doesn’t have to be black and white. We can have vanilla sex, but I have a feeling you’re going to like this.

“Will you always top?” Louis asked, twirling a curl around his finger. It was later in the evening, and it was honestly a perfect time to have this conversation because they’d only shared a few snogs before Harry’s stomach turned.

“I like topping more, but switching it up from time to time can be fun. Do you want to top?”

Louis giggled, burying his face further into Harry’s side. The movie they’d been watching had been long ago forgotten in favor of delving into the sex conversation. “God, no. Maybe every now and then, but…”

Harry turned to him, a pleased grin on his face. Louis poked his dimple as he continued blushing. “Say it, love. Tell me how much you love my dick splitting you open.”

“Jesus, Haz,” Louis smacked his face away lightly, but then he wrapped his fingers in his curls and pulled him back even closer. “I’ve always known you were a pervert, but this is a new level.”

With a wink, Harry ghosted his lips across Louis’, reveling in the nearly-silent gasp he produced. “You have no idea, babe.”

Louis pulled back slightly, “Um, what if I don’t like any of this?” Harry frowned, waiting for further prompting. “Like what if I become your Jake?”

Harry gripped him tighter, sealing their lips tightly once before staring into his bright blue eyes. He still didn’t know how he could get someone so beautiful. “You could never be my Jake.” Louis opened his mouth to retort, but Harry covered his lips with his. “Louis, you broke up with Jake because you didn’t love him, right? Well, I love you. I already know you’re into rough sex, so if that’s all you like, I’ll be happy with that because I love you. It’s more than just sex.”

Louis nodded, but he didn’t seem totally convinced, so Harry nudged his side. He kept nudging him until Louis was squirming away from him and Harry fell on top of him to keep him in place. “What is it, love?”

“What if I’m boring?”

And it all clicked. This wasn’t just about Jake. This was about the time they met, when Louis was crying in the bathroom because his boyfriend called him boring. Because his heart had once been broken for sure a thing.

“You could never be boring,” Harry breathed. “You’re what makes me feel alive.”

“More cliché lines from my Hazza,” Louis snorted, but his eyes were watery. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

Louis nodded, and then he ran a hand down his cheek, gazing mistily up at Harry. It made his whole world spin. “Think you could fuck me now?”

“God, I love you,” Harry groaned, falling down on top of Louis as their worlds collided together.

“I love you, too,” Louis arched up into him. “Now fuck me.”

Harry grabbed his hands and roughly pinned them above his head. “If you keep making demands, I’m gonna gag you.”

“That’s hot.”

Yeah, Harry ended up gagging him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me comments to let me know how I did and how I can improve! And kudos are cool!
> 
> BTW I have better stories ab them, so check them out!


End file.
